An interview with Massie Block
by lionandthelamb4ever
Summary: A school assignment that I uploaded because I was interviewing Massie about Charmed and dangerous.............. First try at fan fic so i just want reviews


**OK-- I had a book project for school, didnt feel like reading, and used Charmed and Dangerous: The Rise of the Pretty Committee for my project... welll i had to write an interview on it and figured it counted as fanfiction to... so since I love Twilight and The Clique (Twilight more though...) I thought I'd add this...**

Hello, readers! Today, you will read an interview with Massie Block, main character in Lisi Harrison's Charmed and Dangerous: The Rise of the Pretty Committee. In this book, Massie looses her "friends", though they appear to not listen to any of her ideas and think she doesn't belong because all their names end with "ana"; Lana, Shauna, and Brianna, with the queen bee... Ahnna. After visiting a fortune teller at a televised New Years Eve party, Massie learns that when the five pieces come together at midnight, she will become an "Alpha", leading a group as she was born to do. The first question I asked Massie was why she felt compelled to remain with the "Ahnnabees" for so long. She replied "Well, I knew I would rein someday. I am a born leader, and it was only a matter of time before I took Ahnna's throne... or better. I was devastated when I was deserted at Merri-Lee Marvil's New Years Eve Celebration, but I obviously came out on top." After this information was discovered, I asked Massie if she knew that her bracelet breaking would gain her leadership, as the fortune teller said. "No, I mean, I figured I needed to find the five charms on my bracelet to gain leadership, but I thought I was going to gain control of the Ahnnabees, not get my own new and improved group of friends. I was scared when I found two, that there was no hope. So I went back to Hermia to ask about the charms, I was mad if I failed." I then asked, so when you heard about a dancer who slipped on a charm, did you realize there was hope? Miss Block replied,"Yes! Upon meeting Alicia, I knew she was one of the girls in my clique. It was Then I realized that I was making new friends, and I was fully prepared to meet the other three. Two of the five piece mystery had been solved, and I was thrilled!" I then mentioned how throughout the night, she only met two other girls. I asked about that experience. "Well, after I met Alicia, I met Dylan... or should I say rencountered. Dylan and I met that night and had a argument. I wasn't satisfied that Merri-Lee's Daughter was one of my chosen girls, but I accepted it, remembering that Hermia said I was the leader. Kristen actually came to the party because a friend of hers found a charm. By midnight, I knew I met my knew friends, even if there were only four of us." I then asked her about Claire. "Yes, Claire was at the Orlando satellite party. She won tickets to meet a boy band, but her mother brought her back home before receiving her prize. At midnight, a worker came to her door, a microphone charm from the boys. But she didn't like it: she was planning to regift it" I then asked, out of pure curiosity, did she ever regift it? Block responded "Yes, she did, actually, when I was introduced to Claire, in the first few minutes she gave it to me as a symbol of friendship, and I passed it off as nothing until she mentioned it later. I was confused as to why there were only four pieces, and felt bad for not excepting Claire at first, I mean, she was destiny". My next question was is she glad that the Ahnnabee's left her. "Oh, defiantly. I can't imagine life without my friends and I am very much happy that they are in my life and that we rule the school. I never felt so in-control with the Ahnnabees, but I've come to realize Ahnna was just jealous. I am very prideful that I could have the opportunity to go to the Merri-Lee Marvil 's. New Years Eve Celebration" So you don't regret going to Merri-Lee's over Europe with your parents? "No. Though I think I could have gone to Europe with my parents and met my friends later, I wouldn't miss our Friday night sleepovers unless the girls were with me wherever else I was going." So, I was then wondering if when her parents announced they were still touring Europe she felt neglected? Massie said "Not really. My parents do that type of thing all the time. Besides, that was how I got my charm bracelet." Lastly, I asked Miss Block about how it felt to be there, on a lifted platform, with Merri-Lee Marvil, her daughter and Massie's new best friends. "That was the most magnificent experience you could imagine! I could not believe it was all happening just as Hermia had said. I thought it was all to good to be true, and when the ball dropped I knew not only was I starting a new year, but a new lifestyle!" There you have it, folks. An exclusive interview with Massie Block. To read more, check out her book on the event, as well as the rest of the Clique Series to learn more about the adventures of Massie and the Pretty Committee

**Thanks, sorry it wasn't that good, and review to help me improve... or I could do more chapters?? Just tell me!**


End file.
